Hybrid-electric vehicles may include at least one electric machine that may be configured as an electric motor or as an electric generator and a traction battery. The traction battery provides power to the electric machine for propulsion and supplies certain accessory loads. Vehicles that utilize a high voltage traction battery may be referred to as electrified vehicles. The traction battery has a state of charge (SOC) that indicates how much electric charge may be available in the battery. To increase the SOC, a hybrid-electric vehicle may employ multiple methods including, but not limited to, charging the traction battery using the momentum of the vehicle to turn a generator and/or electrically coupling the traction battery to an external charging source, also referred to as “plugging in” the car. The traction battery in an electrified vehicle may be recharged using either alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) charging.